In the End
by The-way-I-feel-twloha
Summary: Hayley Di Angelo is the Princess of Rome. But when she runs away, she meets the mysterious Alec Volturi, who is also a demigod. But a war is awaiting, and it's pointed on her.  Thalico JasonxPiper
1. Alec: Preface

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>ALEC<p>

I was running. My black hair and clothes blew back as I hunted. I was _supposed_ to be hunting, at least. Right now, I was just aimlessly running. The endless trees on the outskirts of Sicily would have blurred- had I been human- at my speed. The small wildlife, mainly bids, were startled by my quickness and foreign scent.

They had a right to be afraid.

Suddenly the wind shifted, now blowing to the east instead of the north. That's when I caught the scent of a near by human. Poor human. It smelled faintly of wherever the human had been last, a pizzeria sort of smell. But the scent itself was….. Strange. It smelled like a half and half mixture of the electricity of lightning and the coolness of a shadow. I hid in the trees, just before the clearing where the human stood. The human was a girl, who looked no older than that of my physical age. Her hair fell just past her shoulder blades. It was an odd mixture of gold, copper, and bronze. It all depended on the light. Her black shirt and white basketball shorts almost made her look tan. Almost. Otherwise she was almost as pale as a carcass. She turned and I caught her face. She had freckles sprinkled across her nose, dark eyelashes, and bright blue eyes. And when I say bright, I mean it looked like the neon sign bright blue. Her eyes had strange golden flecks in them though, like someone had sprinkled gold leaf in them. She smiled almost to herself, enjoying her own personal joke. I must have subconsciously stepped toward her or something, because a twig human could have possibly heard that. I was still at least 500 yards away. Her head swiveled in my direction and her eyes narrowed. She could see me, which should have been impossible.

_Maybe she's not __entirely human, Alec. _A voice whispered in my head. I shook it, clearing my thoughts. She _has _to be human. She has small scrapes on her arms and legs, and a little scar on her forehead. Which would be impossible for a vampire, or half vampire. _You are wrong Alec. _It whispered again _She isn't human. _

**_Get out of my head!_** I screamed back. I _know _she's got to be human.

"Who's there?" She called. In response, I stepped out of the woods. Never before had I not known, not had even one inkling, as to what a human's reaction would be.


	2. Hayley: Meeting Alec

HAYLEY

Sitting around doing nothing sucks. Especially when you're running from your one home. And knowing that the reason for running away is probably going to end up hopeless. I smiled to myself then, as I remembered Kyle's, son of Mercury's, prank on Reyna. Gods she was pissed. I still don't think she ever got all the bubblegum out of her hair. I heard a twig or stick snap, off to my left. My head swiveled and caught a flash of white. My eyes narrowed.

_Great. Another monster. Or a god. Wow I'm optimistic. _I thought

Someone was in the woods, watching me.

"Who's there?" I called. As if in response, a really hot guy stepped out of the trees.

_Definitely a god. _I thought.

"Who are you? Are you my father?" I asked, not wanting to ask the last part. Stupid ADHD. "No," He answered. He _was_ hot like a god, so you can't blame me. My dad was god of shadow traveling. Mom was goddess of lightning. At least that's what Jason always told me when I asked about why I didn't look like Piper, or why my tattoo was different. See, there's this marriage rule, that Aphrodite/Venus placed so that if two demigods got married, and they really loved each other, they would become gods of what they're best at/ known for. I mean Percy become King of Demigods though, so I really don't know. Annabeth might've also helped a little, just because they did their jobs a lot better than anyone else.

"Who are you?" I asked again. He had dark brown hair the fell just past his ears, and all of his features were angular, perfect, and he was a little paler than me. His eyes were fucking creepy though. Bright red, like fresh blood. I shuddered.

"My name is Alec…. Volturi. What is yours, miss?" He answered. Volturi kind of sounds like Volterra, the only forbidden city in Italy.

" Hayley Jane Di Angelo. Daughter of Nico and Thalia Di Angelo, god of shadow traveling and goddess of lightning. Princess of Rome." I answered truthfully. I mean, if he's a god, shouldn't he know this?

"My sister's name is Jane, princess." He said, politely. I hate when people call me 'princess'.

"Please don't call me Princess. Call me Hayley. Or Di Angelo. Whichever you prefer." I told him.

"You must come with me, Miss Hayley," Well I can't say I didn't try to make it less formal. " There are four people who would like to meet you." I don't like that.

"I'm fine, Mr. Alec." He doesn't look happy. Shit. "I really would just like you to leave now."

"You will be killed if you don't come with me." He said, begging with me know. " I won't let anything happen to you, I swear on my life."

"How will we get there?" I asked. I guess I don't mind. A lot of people want to meet me, just because I'm princess.

"I will carry you, and I will run there." He said it like 'How will we get there?' was a stupid question.

"Where are you going to carry me to?" I asked.

"Volterra." He answered. I gulped.

"I can't go there, it is a forbidden city." I answered.

"I will protect you, as I said before."

"Okay but we are _not_ using your means of transportation. Come here and grab my arm, and don't let go" I was already standing in a shadow. When Alec reached out and took a hold of my arm spark of electricity went through my body. His skin was cold and hard like stone. I whispered our destination into the shadow and we were off.

Volterra itself was so beautiful, I couldn't imagine it ever being a forbidden.

Alec walked over to a sewer cover, and lifted it up and dropped down. His head soon popped back up.

"Are you coming? This is the only way into the castle, Hayley. I'll catch you, don't worry." He called.

So, being the impulsive demigod I am, I jumped into the hole after him.

**AN: Do you like? **

**Thalico is a couple, just telling you. Hayley is their demigod daughter. (thalia was human until after Hayley was born. Kinda like renesmee. Remember that.)**

**I might not update every day, so don't be disappointed.**

**Love, The-way-I-feel-twloha.**

**This my first fan fiction eva so no haters.**


	3. Alec: The Secret

**LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Twilight, or Alec. I don't own Pj&O either. But I do own Hayley! Yeah! (fake crowd in the background)**

**TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWER: THANKA YOUUU! But on the whole Hayley thing: think of Renesmee's circumstances. How Bella was human. It explains more next chappy.**

* * *

><p><strong>ALEC<strong>

If Hayley thinks that she's princess of Rome, she's crazy. Off her rocker; bonkers. The last princess of Rome died over 10,000 years ago. But her words where seemingly truthful. Then she says Volterra is forbidden. _That_ one I understand. But the weird thing is, I think I love her. From the time in which I grew up, I would have introduced Hayley to my parents. Heck, we would have been married by now. Too bad I never knew my father. Mother always said he was like no other. Where was I? Hayley seems to know I'm not human. I bet Aro will just _love _that. I can only hope he won't kill her because I already promised Hayley I wouldn't let anything happen to her. So, here I am now, walking alongside the "Princess of Rome", who I know nearly nothing about. I would like to get to know her before she gets possibly killed. I stopped in the tunnel, halfway to the throne room. The tunnel was dark and damp. It kind of sucked.

"Miss Hayley, would you please follow me?" I asked, fearing her answer.

"Of course, _Mr._ Alec." She answered. Guess she doesn't like formality. I noticed how she was walking, stiff and with perfect posture, chin up, steps all the same size. It didn't make sense.

"Back up we go then," I said "Please hurry Miss Hayley, before my sister Jane comes. She is not as kind to most vistors as I."

"I'm going, I'm going." she mumbled. I chuckled.

" Are you hungry Miss-" I started but Hayley interrupted me .

" No more of that Miss Hayley sh-tuff" She said catching herself from saying 'shit.'

"Okay then, I'll call you Hayley and you call me Alec."

"Deal." We walked to a nearby vintage looking ice cream shop. Think 50's diner. Hayley ordered Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. I ordered nothing, paying for Hayley's ice cream with my Volturi credit card, earning a look from Hayley and the Cashier.

"So what's a princess of Rome doing in Sicily? I mean, I would suppose that a Princess of _Rome_ would be in Rome." I asked.

"I was in Rome." she answered, looking at me like I was completely stupid.

"No you were in Sicily. I answered matter-of-factly. Hayley swallowed some more of her ice cream before continuing.

"But I was in Rome before I was in Sicily. Maybe I'll tell you the rest if you tell me about you." She answered. I gulped. I can't tell her!

"I-I can't tell you. You would be killed." I told her sadly my voice cracking on the word _killed_.

"You would be killed if I told you too. But you don't seem to care." She told me softly. Oh. My. _God._ Could she- does she?

_No. _I told myself. _There's no possibility she could know. _The angel side of myself decided to pop out.

_Alec, she your mate. You have to tell her. You know you do. _It whispered. A new voice joined it.

"_Alec, your secret is far less important compared to hers." _It chorused. I suddenly thought about the strange golden flecks in my eyes. I 'd never hunted animals. But yet there they were, plain as day. Jane had them, too. Aro had always been puzzled by it, but didn't like to show it.

"Okay, Hayley I will tell you. But you must **swear** on your life **never** to tell Anyone. Ever.

"I, Hayley Di Angelo swear on the river styx not to tell Alec Volturi's secret." She said, as thunder boomed.

_It is done. You can now tell her. _the voice from before said.

"Okay Hayley, don't freak out, but I am a vampire." I said with my eyes closed, to not see her reaction. As I opened one, I saw her face. It wasn't horrified. Or even mildly scared. It looked kind of mad. Like she was expecting more out of me.

"Well?" She said "Is that all?"

"Um, Yes." I said slowly, surprised. What does she mean 'Is that all?' It was a life or death secret!

"Okay Alec. I will tell you my story. But it's a long one. And a sad one. And happy." She smiled ruefully.

"I have all eternity. But this isn't the best place to talk about secrets." I said.

"Let's go out to the fountain then shall we?" Hayley answered in a mock imitation of my voice. It was rather cute. Wait did I just say cute? I AM NOT EDWARD CULLEN. I WILL NOT FIND A HUMAN CUTE. A part of me chanted to itself. The other part of me said "You love her anyways. But she doesn't seem human." How right my conscious was.

**Please R&R! Thanks to Anonymous Reviewer for pointing out that Hayley seemed like a Mary-Sue. It has been fixed. Up next, Hayley's story! **


	4. Hayley: My Story

**LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Twilight, or Alec. I don't own Pj&O either. But I do own Hayley! Yeah! (fake crowd in the background)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley<strong>

Alec told me his story. Now I must tell him mine. Whoo.

"It's long story." I warned him again as we reached the fountain.

"I've got all day." He answered.

"First off, Do you know about the greek gods?" I asked. His eyebrow raised but he nodded.

"Okay, well they are real. Hades is my grandfather. Zeus is my grandfather. Mom is a daughter of Zeus. Dad is a son of Hades." I paused, letting Alec soak it all in. Instead his face scrunched up like he was trying to remember something, but just couldn't. I sadly knew that face.

-Flashback-

_I must have only been about five or six. I had asked Jason, for about the billionth time in my life, why I didn't look like him or Piper. His face scrunched up, like he was trying _really_ hard to remember something. _

"_Thalia…" he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, like he was getting a headache. "Why…. What?"_

_He'd continued his mumblings all day that day. He kept repeating the same thing over and over again._

"_Why don't I remember?"_

- End of Flashback-

Alec's expression cleared. His eyes and face told me to continuemy story.

"I suppose I should give you a little back story. A long time ago, Venus/Aphrodite made a rule about demigods getting married. Demigods over the age of sixteen could ask a demigoddess over the age of at least fifteen to marry. If they were willing to have their love judged, they could become gods and goddesses of whatever skill or trait they were known for. But that was only if their love was true. Mom and Dad's love was true. And forbidden." I said. Alec sat a little closer, clearly intrigued by the story.

"Why?" He asked " Why was it forbidden?'

"My mom was a hunter of Artemis. So, when she fell for dad, their love had to be judged before they were even considering marriage. But, luckily, Venus/Aphrodite stepped in, and stopped the test before Mom could fail and Her and dad be killed. Not without a price though." I paused to catch my breath.

"Aphrodite/Venus told mom that in order for her life and love to be saved, she had to swear that the first daughter that mom had would be given to Piper McLean- Grace. Aphrodite's favorite daughter, but Piper couldn't have children. By the time mom was actually pregnant, she was still a demigoddess, while dad was a god. The wedding was halted until after mom gave birth." **(AN: The demigoddesses have to be Goddesses before they are married. (Aphrodite weddings, man.))**

"So you ended up being this Piper McLean's adopted child?" Alec asked as I stopped to collect my story, for I had started to ramble.

"Yep." I said, popping the P.

"But wouldn't you have looked too much like your mother and father to be posing as Piper McLean's child, would you not?" He continued. I sighed, and pulled my wallet out of my back pocket. I showed Alec the picture of Mom and Dad together, grinning like idiots standing in front of the bonfire at Camp Half-Blood. His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Aphrodite made me look different than mom and dad, just so I could pass as Piper's daughter and no one could ever tell." I growled. I hated that I looked nothing like my twin brother Jeremy. _Jeremy_ looks like mom and dad. _Jeremy _was raised at camp half-blood. It wasn't fair. I flipped to the picture of Piper, Jason, and I in our 'Roman Royalty' uniform. Jason's was a maroon cape and traditional armor. His helm was tucked under his arm. Piper's was a dress that matched Uncle J's cape She had a golden crown in her hair, which ended in a Golden-ish veil that had been flipped to the back. Mine was a dress similar to Piper's except it was White with gold flower designs below the waist. My crown was black. My crown was the one thing I liked, even if everyone called me the 'Dark Princess'.

"Is that your Uncle or something?" Alec asked pointing to Jason.

"Yep. He's Emporer of the Roman Empire." I answered, flipping the picture once again. This one was Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson with my 'I-look-like-my-parents-and-you-don't' twin brother Jeremy.

"The guy in the middle is my twin brother Jeremy, I would look just like him if I hadn't been changed to look like Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper's daughter." I sighed.

"That's what I was doing in Sicily, Alec. My dad's mother Maria was very wealthy, and she owned a House there. It was my only lead." I finished my story. I hadn't realized I had begun to cry until Alec reached over and caught one with his finger.

"Stupid tears" I muttered, earning a chuckle from Alec. I felt something inside me. Like my heart had swelled like the Grinch's and threatened to bust out of my chest at any second. It was an emotion I had only felt when I was with my brother Jeremy. Only this time it felt larger, warmer.

It was love.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please review and tell me if something doesn't make sense. Or it is waaay too OOC. Or Mary-Sue-ish.<strong>

**If you review you have a choice of becoming a demigod. Please PM me your**

**-choice of godly parent.**

**-what you look like (or want to look like)**

**- age **

**- name (real or fake. [but no super fake names like "Jose Jalapeño"])**

**Love Always, **

**Cali**


	5. Alec: 20 Questions

**LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Twilight, or Alec. I don't own Pj&O either. But I do own Hayley! Yeah! (fake crowd in the background)**

* * *

><p><strong>ALEC<strong>

**20 QUESTIONS**

Hayley's story was….. Interesting, unbelievable. But I believed every bit of it. I felt something almost… stirring inside me. One half of me told me 'No Alec. Don't believe it!" But the other half was saying 'Maybe this explains the matching gold flecks in Jane's, Hayley's, and your eyes. Believe it.' Wait what?

"What's wrong Alec?" Hayley asked. She looked worried.

"Nothing," I answered. She gave me a skeptical look. "Fine, it's just…. You were right. It was loooong." I lied, drawing out the o. Her eyes narrowed.

"You're lying, Alec Volturi." she hissed.

"Do you want to play 20 questions?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Sure I guess, but I go first." she answered. Thank God…'s?

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"A little village in England. I was born around 1400," I answered "What is your best friend's name?"

"Well, I don't have a lot of friends. Uhh,. My best friend would have to be… a tie between Alicia Cameron, daughter of Apollo and Christine Rhoades, daughter of Poseidon." she answered, showing me yet another picture from her wallet as she spoke. It showed three girls, all about Hayley's age. Hayley was in the middle, wearing a blue shirt with a lightning bolt on it. On the left was a girl who looked like an average California girl, tan skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. There was a quiver across her back and her shirt was neon orange and read 'Camp Half Blood.' with a bow design above it. On the right was a girl with jet black hair, tan skin, and green eyes. She reminded me of the man in one of her other pictures, Percy Jackson. I assumed that, on the left was Alicia Cameron and on the right, in a green shirt with a trident on it, was Christine Rhoades. I was about to ask another question when a growl came from a nearby alley. Hayley jumped up and began to dig in her bag silently cursing to herself about not being ready to fight. I put a hand on her arm. She looked up and almost growled

"What?"

"Hayley, that's my sister Jane," I said, sighing. Jane always has to ruin it doesn't she? " As long as you're with me she won't attack you." I raised my voice on the last part. Jane hissed.

"Come on Hayley. I want you to meet my sister Jane.," I told her as I walked toward the alley, motioning for her to join me. We walked toward the alley in silence. I realized, with a sinking feeling that it was the same alley that lead to the way into the castle. Jane stepped out of the shadows and pulled down her hood. Not that she'd need it in the first place. It was completely cloudy today.

"And who is your friend brother dear?" Jane said with a sneer. _Great _Jane doesn't like her. Hayley stepped up.

"Hayley Jane Di Angelo, Princess of Rome, Demigod daughter of Nico and Thalia Di Angelo." Hayley answered . Jane's eyes softened as she looked at my face.

"You really like her don't you Alec?" she said her voice low and fast. I nodded without thinking.

"My name is Jane. I can already tell you're telling the truth. I like people who tell the truth." Jane answered.

"Come with me Hayley. You will meet my Kings." Jane continued. "I won't let them hurt you or change you. I swear on my life. And Alec's." Hayley laughed at that.

"I think I'll like you too Jane." Hayley told her as Jane's eyes brightened. They walked ahead of me talking about what bands they liked and what their favorite colors were. I didn't follow them. I sat in the middle of the alley holding my head between my knees as my brain warred with itself.

Half one: **YOU CAN'T LIKE A H-DEMIGOD! YOU'LL END UP SAPPY AND WEAK LIKE EDWARD CULLEN!**

Half two: I really like her don't I? I do. I like a demigod. I wonder if I'm a demigod. I never knew my father. I really like Hayley. I love Hayley.

All in all, Half Two won me over. I ran to catch up with Jane and Hayley as they jumped down the hole into the tunnel that lead to the castle. I sighed to myself, finally content. Now I just have to deal with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. This should be fun.

"Let's Go." I said. And together we walked into the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>an: please review and tell me if something doesn't make sense. Or it is waaay too OOC. Or Mary-Sue-ish.<strong>

**If you review you have a choice of becoming a demigod. Please PM me your**

**-choice of godly parent.**

**-what you look like (or want to look like)**

**- age **

**- name (real or fake. [but no super fake names like "Jose Jalapeño"])**

**Love Always, **

**Cali**


	6. Jane: Meeting Hayley

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, PJ&O, OR PARAMORE.**

But I do own Hayley, Christine Rhoades, and Daisy! Woot!

* * *

><p>JANE<p>

"Alec's been gone far too long to just have gone hunting, Jane" Aro told me. "Do go find him and see what he's been up to."

"Yes master." I said in a monotone voice, slightly bowing my head. _That _is the one thing I hate about being a guard. Having to be all boring. I turned on my heel and strode out of the throne room, seething. What in the gods name is he _doing_! Wait. The gods? What the hell? I'm obviously going crazy. Grabbing my black cloak, I made it out of the castle after nodding a quick greeting to Jacqueline, our new receptionist. She was an average Italian, I suppose. Olive toned skin, long , dark curly hair. Brown eyes. Her whole appearance was marred by her slight French accent. Aro said that's where she grew up. Oh, well. I walked down the damp tunnel, immediately catching Alec's scent. I followed it out of the tunnel, and down the dark alley. I heard Alec's voice, asking

"What is your best friend's name?" he asked. I peered around the corner. Alec was sitting at the ice cream shop 'Gelato Deliria' **(an: Italian for 'ice cream delight') **

With a **HUMAN! **_Alec Volturi I Am killing you! _The human was a teenage girl, who looked about 17. She had Goldish-Bronzish-Copperish hair, which fell just past her shoulder blades. She was wearing a black shirt, white basketball shorts, and running shoes. So nothing special. But the look Alec was giving her told me otherwise. She was _very _special, at least to him. Great. My brother's the next Edward Cullen. I couldn't see her face; her back was to me. Her voice came out sounding like whoever her friends were, really missed them.

_I had a friend once, _I thought_ Her name was Daisy Burgeon_

-FLASHBACK-

**(Jane is human. [an])**

_I couldn't have been older than I appear to be now, and Mother had decided to give me extra chores outside. Alec got to do the man's work, working in the shipyard. Daisy had limped up to me. She always limped. But she could _run._ I never quite got it. That day she was wearing a green sundress that reached her ankles. Poor Daisy was an orphan, so sometimes I gave her the clothes that didn't fit me anymore. The dress was quite pretty with her chocolate brown hair and eyes. She had a tan like everyone in the village who worked outside. _[AN: This will be in modern English]

"_Hello Jane, How are you today?" She asked._

"_I am fine, Daisy, I must go to the garden to pick vegetables for a stew. Would you like to come along?" I replied. Daisy had been the only one who didn't hate me in the whole village. As we walked to the garden, which was on the hill that overlooked the sea, the ground rumbled. Daisy's eyes widened and she cursed in an old language. She pulled the flower out of her hair and it transformed into set of reed pipes. The ground cracked and a fissure opened up as a very large dog jumped out of the hole. It's eyes were black empty holes of evil nothingness. The whole dog was the color of midnight. Daisy turned to me, fear in her eyes and yelled _

"_Jane run! Tell your mother of what has happened! GO!" I nodded and ran off toward the cottage, picking up my dress to do so. I turned to look back as the hound exploded into dark fur and sand. Daisy had fallen, and a bright light had enveloped her. I watched, tears falling heavily from my eyes, as Daisy turned in to an actual daisy. That was also the day I said goodbye to my green eyes and tan skin. That was the day I was almost burned at the stake with Alec for the crimes of killing Daisy Burgeon, and for being a 'witch.'_

_-_End of Flashback-

"Well I don't have a lot of friends," the human girl answered as I came out of my memories. "Uhh, my best friend would have to be…. A tie between Alicia Cameron, a daughter of Apollo," Apollo? Like the Greek god? "and Christine Rhoades, daughter of Poseidon." Poseidon? Okay so my brother's in love with a schizophrenic human. I had to end this. I growled, loud enough for Alec to hear. Both of their heads snapped up and looked to the alley where I stood. The human quickly shot out of her seat and started frantically looking through her bag, mumbling about not being prepared or something like that. Alec sighed and put a hand on her arm.

"What?" She almost growled.

"Hayley," oh so the schizo's name is Hayley? Like in Paramore? Cool. " That's my sister Jane, as long as you're with me, she won't attack you." he sighed. I hissed at that. How _dare_ he blow it for me?

"Come on Hayley, I want you to meet my sister, Jane." he said and started toward the alley, motioning for her to follow him. She followed, walking like a soldier. I flipped down my hood as they approached. I could see her face now. It was almost as pale as mine, but she had neon blue eyes that seemed to glow. Her nose was sprinkled with freckles that were the same color as her hair.

"And who is your friend brother dear? I said cruelly, adding a sneer for good measure.

The human, Hayley stepped up.

"Hayley Jane Di Angelo, Princess of Rome, Demigod daughter of Nico and Thalia Di Angelo."

She said, her words ringing with truth. I looked at Alec's face. He looked so… happy. And proud. Emotions I Haven't seen from him since we were human. I could feel my hate for the human- demigod whatever she is- evaporate.

"You really like her don't you Alec?" I whispered quickly so that only Alec would understand. Hayley got a puzzled look on her face but didn't say anything. Alec nodded.

"My name is Jane," I said kindly. Anyone who could make Alec that happy was a friend o' mine. "I can already tell you're telling the truth. I like people who tell the truth,"

"Come with me Hayley, you must meet my kings. I won't let them hurt you or change you. I swear on my life. And Alec's." Hayley laughed at that, like Alec had already told her that. He probably did.

"I think I'll like you too Jane." Hayley said. I felt my eyes brighten up at that. A friend! I haven't had a new friend in a while. We started off down the alley to the hole which led to the tunnel to the castle.

"So, Jane, do you like Paramore?" Hayley asked. _That's almost a stupid question_, I thought

"Oh my lord I love Paramore! Have you heard the new single _Monster_?" I asked excited.

"Oh my gods that my favorite song right now!" She squealed.

"What's your favorite colors?" I asked.

"Black, Neon Blue, and Silver." She answered.

"Mine are Blue, Green and White." I answered.

"My car's painted black and neon blue. It's a Camero," She told me.

"Oh, I want a car too. But I don't need one. Everything here's in walking distance." I answered. We were at the hole now. I glanced back to see Alec sitting in the alley holding his head, like when he does when he's thinking really hard.

"I'll go first Hayley. When you fall, I can catch you." I told her. I jumped down, and was surprised to see Hayley jump in before I could even prepare myself to catch her. As she fell, she did the same kind of landing that a skydiver does. Not that it was a big jump; it couldn't have been more than 6 feet to fall from. But still it surprised me. Hayley got up, dusted off herself, and looked at me like 'What?'

"Let's go" Alec said as he jumped in.

"Aro won't like waiting." I agreed. We walked in silence to the throne room. Aro stood up and put his I'm-so-happy-that-it's-creepy face on.

"Ah! Brilliant Jane, you go out looking for Alec and you come back with a human!" He laughed joyfully and grasped Alec's hand. He looked up bewildered. He looked around Alec to Hayley, who was standing still with confidence radiating off of her.

"Princess Hayley Di Angelo, would you mind?" Aro asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes I would mind, if you even try to touch me without my consent, my Father would not be happy," She growled through clenched teeth. Aro's eyes went cold and was about to signal an attack on her when Alec interrupted.

"Master, I promised Princess Hayley that I wouldn't let anything hurt her." He said with panic and fear in his eyes. I gave Aro my hand, thinking

'Please master, I like the princess. She is becoming my friend.' Aro looked up at me. He sometimes worries about my happiness. He sighed and said:

"Fine. She can stay for now. But I want her out of here by the end of this month." my heart sank. My first new friend in 600 years and she has to leave by the end of the month.

_'You could go with her, Jane.'_ It wasn't my voice in my thoughts. It was a man's.

'Who are you?' I thought frantically.

_'In time, my daughter.'_ it answered. So it was my father? I'm crazy.

I took Hayley with me to my room, where she would stay until we left at the end of the month.

She gasped at my room. It had green and white striped wallpaper. My floor was white wood and Blue carpet. My bed was made of iron that had been painted white. My comforter was white with blue and green sea designs on it. All the furniture was white. My bookcase was blue. I had a walk in closet, a bathroom, and a balcony that faced the Volturi Garden. I loved my room. There was a large picture frame over my bed with fancy written 'J' in it.

"Come along Hayley. Let's go meet the other members of the guard." I said after she set her bag on my chair.

And then, like two total idiots, we skipped to the lounge.

* * *

><p><strong>demigod - reviewer deal is still going on<strong>

**love, **

**Cali**


	7. Hayley: Going Shopping, Going Home

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT & PJ&O or CoD or Anything else mention that has a copyright.**

But I do own Hayley! Woot!

**HAYLEY**

As we skipped like two total idiots to the lounge, I kept thinking about the look on Alec and Jane's face when Aro said I could only stay for a month. Then, like a child of Mercury, Jane's face lit right back up. Jane was planning something.

We now stood outside ornate double wooden doors, dark oak with a large "V" carved in the middle. Jane grasped the golden doorknob, a flung the door open. The lounge had a large flat screen tv, where I could see two vampires playing what looked like Call of Duty. Alec was reading in a large recliner, and two girls were talking and laughing, as they looked over magazines. There were five vampires total - at least that's what I suppose they are - who all had red eyes like Aro. Alec and Jane were the only ones with any amount of gold in their eyes. Alec stood up, and walked to his sister and murmured something like ' skipping? Really?' Jane just smirked.

"Hayley, this is the rest of the guard. Guard, this is Hayley. You **will not **harm her." Jane said, growling at the end.

"Hello, Hayley. My name is Chelsea." a pretty woman- vampire, of course- with light brown hair said, stepping up to shake my hand. She had a slight Italian accent. It was cold and hard, like shaking hands with a marble statue.

"Hello, Chelsea. It's nice to meet you." I replied. Another man stepped up- one of the ones playing the video game- he looked as if he once had a tan. Now it was more of a ghost of a tan. His build reminded me of Alicia's, tall and lean. He had brown/blond hair that was cut kind of like Jason's.

"Hello, Hayley. My name is Demitri." He said quietly. He seemed like a quiet person.

"Nice to meet you Demitri." I replied. Another woman stepped up, she was the most beautiful vampire here. She reminded me of Venus when she isn't trying very hard to look good. That is a rare occasion. She had long mahogany hair, and long legs. She smiled at me.

"Hi! My name is Heidi!" She cried gleefully. She had a harsher and more beautiful accent than Chelsea, one I couldn't place.

My ears rang as I said, "Hello, Heidi." A large man grinned and stepped up. He was very tall and broad in the shoulders. He had dark brown hair and the same pale, cold, hard skin as anyone else. He shook my hand, and gripped just a little too hard.

I winced as he said "Hi. I'm Felix. You must be Hayley."

"Pleasure to meet you Felix." I said as I shook out my hand. He chuckled as Alec gave him a murderous look. Oh! Alec thought I got hurt! Duh. I looked at him like _I'm okay._ He relaxed.

"And you all ready know me and Alec!" Jane said excitedly. She looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Yep," I said awkwardly. "So, What do ya wanna do?"

"Well," she said. "We can play a video game, listen to music, or go shopping."

"Shopping?" I asked, not wanting to pull Felix and Demitri out of their game. "I wouldn't want you to spend any money-"

"We wouldn't mind, Hayley." Jane replied. "We have almost unlimited funds."

"I still don't want you to spend money on stuff I don't need." I answered. Even if they were rich, I had all the stuff I would need in my backpack. Ambrosia, Nectar, my shield bracelet, and my knife. I also had a sword, but right now it was a hairpin in the back of my hair.

"I _want _to go shopping with you. If I promise I won't spend I _too _much money, will you go?" Jane asked, pleading now. Have you noticed I crumble when people beg and plead? Well I do.

"Fine," I sighed, giving up. "But only if you buy more things for yourself than me."

"Yeah! Oh, we can go right now! I know this one shop that has the _cutest _clothes in the whole world!" Jane squealed, resembling an Aphrodite girl. She pulled me along by my elbow, and as she dragged me out of the lounge, Alec gave me a look that was half '_I'm sorry, but you've done it now.'_ and half amusement. I gave him the death glare as Jane pulled me out the door. I must've been mistaken about saying that the only way out of the castle was through the tunnel, because Jane pulled me out a door to a large glass skywalk, the kind you see in large hospitals that goes over the street. I could tell that on the other side that there was a parking garage with cars in it. I froze in place as Jane attempted to pull me across. I could feel my heart pick up, and my breathing was hitching in my throat. _No._

"What's wrong Hayley? Come on." Jane said worriedly. She lightly grabbed my hand and tugged.

"I- I can't- I don't." I stuttered. " Heights." I finished simply. Jane's eyes widened.

"Oh." was all she said for a while. I backed away from the skywalk, eyes wide.

_There's got to be a way! _I thought frantically. I didn't want to hurt Jane's feelings.

_A ha! Shadow Travel!_ I quickly thanked Minerva for my thought process and turned to search for a shadow in the room. There was one in the corner. The garage across the dreaded skywalk was dimly lit, so no problems on the shadows there. I stepped into the shadow, thinking about the parking garage across the way.

Here's the thing about shadow travel. I don't recommend it if you hate the following:

Weird Noises.

The dark.

Going so fast it feels like your face will peel off.

I loved it. Jane looked at me like ' WHAT THE EFF?' when I appeared on the other side of the skywalk, waving her over. She gave me another look but I didn't say anything. We walked up to a car, which I recognized as a black 911 Porsche. So. UNFAIR.

She drove to a nearby city, Santa Luce, and pulled into the parking lot of a mall. She dragged me to the JC Penny buying me a pair of new tennis shoes, a black windbreaker, and one pair of white skinny jeans. Then I pulled her into my favorite store, Hot Topic. I bought an Avenged Sevenfold shirt, black eyeliner, a Charlie Sheen shirt that said 'Duh. Winning' -which was more of an inside joke to me, considering ancient Rome almost never lost- A _to write love on her arms _bracelet and a small "monster" pillow. Jane, on the other hand got a pair of ballet flats, a maroon shirt with lace in the back, grey skinny jeans, and a tote bag that was white and had one large silver 'J' right in the middle. This was only at JC Penny. At Hot Topic, Jane got two different Paramore shirts, Brown eyeliner, mascara, Blue eye shadow, and a pink zipper dress. We drove back to the city, listening to an alternative station, and we sang along to the songs we knew. She parked in the garage, swiftly grabbing all four of the bags, and strode out across the skywalk. I just shadow traveled across again. She spun around, surprised to see me across the skywalk right next to her. She glared at me, and an immense pain racked through my whole body.

It felt like someone had set off a bomb in my body. The pain was everywhere. I dropped to my knees, burning inside. I hadn't started screaming yet, I hoped. I fell onto my left side, writhing in pain. I started screaming, my eyes weren't moving, just staring at the carpet. I could barely hear now. I heard the door open, surprisingly. Alec stood there for about a second, not knowing what to do. The shadows where crawling closer to me, trying to touch me. Perks from my dad, I suppose. Shadows like me. Big whoop.

"JANE!" Alec roared. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Pain. I wanted to move, do anything to get away from the pain.

"SHE HAS LIED TO US, ALEC! SHE IS A WITCH! SHE HAS USED MAGIC BEFORE MY OWN EYES!" Jane screamed back. The pain increased, searing hot now. I screamed louder.

"Felix!" Alec barked to the other vampire standing somewhere off to the side "Please, help with Jane." Alec looked close to crying.

"I'm sorry Hayley, so sorry." he said. I felt the pain leave me, but I was in shock now. Jane was gone, Felix too. I couldn't move. I could still see and hear, but I couldn't move. **(a/n: I'm making this the effect of Jane's power.) **Alec picked me up, and grabbed the bag that Jane had dropped that I could recognize as mine. He started walking in the direction of the hall where everyone's rooms where.

"Alec," I said. I could tell I was crying really hard, because my head was _pounding_. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked, bewildered.

"_I_ made Jane do it, _I _shadow traveled. _I _ruined it. I'm sorry." I cried. He stopped, just outside of a door adjacent to Jane's. Opening it, I recognized that it must've been his room. The large painting over the bed was of an "A' instead of a 'J'. The room was red and gold and black, instead of blue, green, and white. His room was exactly the same as Jane's, but the colors were different, and the bookcase was larger.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. My sister's just simply an idiot. She wants to believe that there are magical beings such as witches and warlocks. If anything I should be sorry, Hayley. _I _brought you here. _I _didn't go with you like I probably should have. Are you okay?" He finished. I just nodded. He set me down on my feet, arms out to see if I would fall, but I didn't. The door opened again, and someone threw my backpack in the room. I picked it up, praying that nothing was damaged. I walked over to his desk chair, not wanting to bother anything in his room, my backpack in my hands. I set it down, and opened the front pocket where I kept my ambrosia and nectar. I pulled out a little square, broke off an itsy-bitsy piece and ate it. It tasted like skittles, which are my favorite candy.

"What's that?" Alec asked, pointing to my little ambrosia square.

"Ambrosia." I answered simply. He just nodded. I took out my notebook and a pencil, and began to randomly draw. Alicia, Christine, and I at Camp Half-Blood. Kyle, Reyna, and I at First Legion after Kyle's prank on Reyna. The bubblegum was visible in her hair. I started to quietly sing _Monster _by Paramore.

You were my conscienceso solid now you're like waterWe started drowningnot like we'd sink any furtherBut I let my heart goit's somewhere down at the bottomBut I'll get a new back for the hope that you've stolenI'll stop the whole worldI'll stop the whole worldfrom turning into a monster, and eating us aliveDon't you ever wonder how we'd survive?But now that you're gone the world is oursI'm only humanI've got a skeleton in meBut I'm not the villaindespite what you're always preachingCall me a traitorI'm just collecting your victimsThey're getting stronger,I hear them callingI'll stop the whole worldI'll stop the whole worldfrom turning into a monster, and eating us aliveDon't you ever wonder how we'd survive?But now that you're gone the world is oursWell you found us strength and solutions but I liked the tensionAnd not always knowing the answers when you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it.I'll stop the whole worldI'll stop the whole worldfrom turning into a monster, and eating us aliveDon't you ever wonder how we'd survive?But now that you're gone the world is oursI'll stop the whole worldI'll stop the whole worldfrom turning into a monster, and eating us aliveDon't you ever wonder how we'd survive?But now that you're gone the world is ours.

"You have a pretty voice, Hayley." Alec blurted. I blushed, heat spreading across my cheeks.

"What time is it?" I asked, having no watch. Alec checked his arm, which had no watch, and said

"Hmm, about half past freckle." He said it so serious, like that was really the time. I burst out laughing.

"No-" laugh "really" laugh " what- laugh time is- laugh it?"

"5:42 P.M." he answered. "Just before sundown."

"Do you have a fountain?" I quickly asked.

"What? Yeah I have a fountain, it's right there by the window," he replied skeptically, pointing to a window by the bookcase. The sunlight was coming in through it, and there was a faint rainbow where Alec's marble fountain stood. The fountain had a single angel holding a pitcher, which poured out water in a fine mist. Perfect for IM'ing.

"Thanks." I answered, pulling out my last drachma. I walked over to the fountain, and kind of stood there, not knowing who to contact. I didn't want to leave, so Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Jeremy, Mom, and Dad where out of the question. Bingo, I thought.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." I chanted, throwing the drachma into the mist. It disappeared, so that meant 'time to call!'

"Izzie Torres, daughter of Jupiter, Miami, Florida." I continued. The mist shimmered, and suddenly I saw the back of a blonde head.

"Izzie!" I exclaimed. She turned and her eyes widened, but they were red and puffy.

"HAYLEY DI ANGELO WHERE IN HADES ARE YOU?" she yelled.

I guess I should tell you a little something about Izzie Torres. She's got blonde curly hair and sky blue eyes, which are the trademark of the Jupiter family. She's kind of tall for being 16, and she's skinny. She's my aunt, I suppose, but she's the closest thing to a friend at First Leigon.

"Have you been crying?" I asked. Crying at First Leigon was a big no-no. **(an: first leigon is the roman camp half blood) **

"Yes! I've been worried sick ever since you ran away a month ago! They've already burned your funeral shroud!" She all but yelled at me. If I was really there, she would have me by the shoulders, shaking me so hard that I wouldn't be able to see straight.

"Was it pretty? I bet it was black, was it black?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point, the point is that you're okay!" she cried.

"Yes, Izzie, I'm fine. But you can't tell anyone that I talked to you. I'm not done with my freedom just yet." I explained.

"Okay, Hayley. Just be safe okay?" she plead.

"I will Iz. You know me." I replied.

"Oh! Got to go, mom!" she yelped, cutting the connection. I sighed, knowing why she called me mom. Jason. My cover was basically blown.

"_What _was that?" Alec asked, incredulous.

"Iris Messaging." I replied, feeling a little homesick. Yes, I loved my freedom, but I missed all my friends.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec asked.

"Going home." I replied simply. But I wouldn't be going home alone. I fell asleep soon after, dreaming about going home with Alec.

**AHHH! JANE IS EVIL! Thanks to all of you who visit this story from the states, Canada, and oddly enough, the Philippines. Thanks for reviewing! Please continue reviewing, don't hesitate to tell me what you want to see, or what's missing.**

**Up next. Alec's Pov.**


	8. Alec: Going to Quebec?

**LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Twilight. I don't own Pj&O either. Or Green Day.**

But I do own Hayley! Yeah! (fake crowd in the background)

**ALEC**

I was a statue. I didn't move from my spot in front of the door until I realized that it was late at night, and Hayley was definitely asleep at my desk. I picked her up, careful not to jostle her, and set down on my bed. Then I sat down at my desk, wanting to strangle Jane, bash my head in, and then find this Camp that Hayley talks about. We vampires have a lot of room in our heads to keep thinking about things over and over. I cut 'bash my head in' out, because it was physically impossible. Strangle Jane still seemed like a good idea. How could she have been so _stupid? _Witches! The nerve! Did I mention Jane's an idiot? Because of Jane, Hayley wants to leave! She wants to leave. Go home, she says. 'You can't!' I wanted to yell. I-I love her. I haven't even been with her for a day, and she wants to leave.

All because of Jane.

There was a knock at the door, and I knew that it was Felix. I walked to the door, opened it, and simply stated

"Go Away."

"Alec Volturi, you have not been this happy since, well never! I am not going to let you be unhappy." He exclaimed.

"Go Away." I growled. I was not in the mood.

"No." Felix calmly replied.

"Felix I am _so _not in the mood, okay? She's leaving Felix. So would you kindly leave me the Fuck alone?" I growled through clenched teeth.

"Then let's just make to where she won't wanna leave." He said hopefully.

"Goodbye Felix." I replied, shutting the door.

"But!" He yelled. I concentrated, making it so Felix didn't have any senses. He hissed through his teeth, and I let him go.

"You bastard." he mumbled. I laughed, knowing it was true. An hour or so passed, and I could see the sun start to come up. Suddenly, Hayley's backpack began to sing

"WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT?" Hayley stirred, and mumbled 'shut _up_'. I figured it was a cell phone. I saw a cell phone in the side pocket, but it was shut off. Then I figured it must be an alarm on a watch. But Hayley didn't have a watch. She had a bracelet on her wrist, and a hairpin in her hair. A knife was visible in the pocket that was open. I sighed, not knowing how to shut off the phone, alarm, whatever it was. Hayley sat up in the bed, and sighed.

"Gods damned alarm." she mumbled sleepily. I laughed.

"Green Day?" I asked, knowing that song anywhere.

"Yeah, it's another of my favorite bands." she mumbled, still half asleep. "Can you toss me my bag?"

"Can you catch it?" I asked. "Cause if you can't, I don't want to be held responsible"

"Of course I can catch it." She mumbled. I tossed her the bag, and she barely missed it.

"Fail," she mumbled.

"I thought you said you could catch it" I said.

"I was too sleepy?" She said, giving an excuse.

"Sure you were." I muttered sadly, remembering what she said the last time she was awake. She could step into a shadow and be gone. I'd never see her again. I hung my head, knowing it was true.

"What's wrong, Alec?" she asked.

"Your leaving." I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

"I never said I was leaving alone." she said, scooting over to the edge of the bed.

"You- you wanna," I said, lifting up my head, new hope in my eyes "Leave with-with me?"

She nodded.

"We could leave now, even though I could only shadow travel us to London." she whispered.

"Are- are you sure? I mean, I'm a vampire an-" She kissed me, effectively shutting me up. When we broke apart, she said

"I'm sure. Just let me prepare myself for this. And I'm warning you, I might pass out when we get there." Hayley replied. I only nodded. She laughed, looking at my face.

"What?"

"You have lip gloss on from when I kissed you!" she replied in between laughs. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, laughing too. There was a knock on the door and my eyes widened, knowing it was Aro at the door.

"We need to leave, _now._" I mouthed. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Alec I know you're both in there! Answer the door!" Aro bellowed. I knew why he was here, he heard me tell Hayley I was a vampire. He was here to kill her. I sent my "gift" his way, and he froze, hissing through his teeth.

"Ready?" I asked. I grabbed my wallet, which had my credit card and a thick wad of hundred Euro notes.

"As I'll ever be." she stepped over in the corner, where a light was out and the shadows were thickest. I grabbed my cloak, and followed after her. She grabbed my arm, concentrated, and we were pulled into the shadows as a very angry Aro burst through the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**HAYLEY**

I stepped out of the shadows, and into an old graveyard. A lot of the gravestones looked like they were in French. I frowned, this is not where I wanted to end up. I had -on a quick decision - envisioned being in Dublin, Ireland. Not some graveyard! I groaned. This would be just like China all over again.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Aren't you supposed to know this?" Alec asked. I nodded, but still, something wasn't right. Then I noticed someone sitting on a tombstone, wearing all black, shadows surrounding him in broad daylight. I gasped, having an idea that I knew who it was.

"Do you-" Alec asked, looking toward the man. I nodded.

"Father" I whispered. He looked up, having heard me, and nodded. He looked back toward the gates, almost like he was expecting someone. A lightning strike hit, and I was blinded by the light. When I could see again, I saw a woman. She had black spiky hair, heavy eyeliner and punk clothes.

"Mom." I whispered. She looked over at me and her eyes -electric blue like mine- widened. I ran over to her, and tackled her in a hug.

"My baby girl." She sobbed. I looked up at her and smiled. My dad walked over and awkwardly hugged me.

"I love you dad." I sighed.

"Who's this?" Mom asked, pointing to Alec.

"I think he's a demigod." I said.

"Oh, I see. What's his name?" she asked

"Alec. Alec Volturi" I answered. Mom nodded, not seeing the resemblance in Volterra and Volturi. Not yet, at least.

"What are you doing here in Quebec, then?" she asked. I raised my eyebrows. Quebec?

"_I _didn't exactly pick this place." I said, looking pointedly at dad. Mom turned on dad, who put his hands up in surrender.

"I brought her here for a family reunion." He replied, as mom tackled him. They hit the ground, and mom just stood up, helped dad up and hugged him until he started saying

"Okay, Thals, you're crushing me here." he gasped. I laughed at them, they acted a lot like Jason and Piper.

"You ready to go to Camp?" Dad asked. I nodded and turned to Alec.

"Come on, Alec!" I shouted. He jogged over, and Mom grabbed his hand, and dad grabbed mine, mom and dad holding hands.

"Hold on." Dad said, and together, we were pulled into the shadows.

**an: Yeah! Hayley meets her real parents!**

**please review and tell me if something doesn't make sense. Or it is waaay too OOC. Or Mary-Sue-ish.**

**If you review you have a choice of becoming a demigod. Please PM me your**

**-choice of godly parent.**

**-what you look like (or want to look like)**

**- age **

**- name (real or fake. [but no super fake names like "Jose Jalapeño"])**

**Love Always, **

**Cali (of Jalapeño) **


	9. Alec: Camp

****+LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Twilight. I don't own Pj&O either.**

But I do own Hayley! Yeah! (fake crowd in the background)

* * *

><p><strong>~ALEC~<strong>

We arrived under a large pine tree, and I -noticed it was super sunny outside-, put my hood up. A girl ran up to us, and bowed to Hayley's parents. She looked about twelve, had long brown hair and tan skin with grey eyes. Her scent was like a library; she smelled of old books. I hoped that everyone here smelled not-so-human.

"Why are you wearing a hood?" She asked. Hayley glanced over at me and whispered 'Need to Know Basis.'

"Um, Because I want to." I answered. The girl just nodded and ran back down the hill.

"Annabeth! Percy!" she yelled as she approached the house, a blue four story farmhouse with an eagle weathervane on the top.

"Yes Melinda?" I heard a woman ask.

"There are people here to see you." The girl - Melinda- said. I saw a woman come out of the house. She had blonde curly hair, grey eyes and tan skin like Melinda. Her eyes widened and ran bolted up the hill.

"Thalia Grace!" she yelled. Hayley's mom just laughed as the woman tackled her in a hug.

"Hey Annabeth. Yes I know it's been a long time. How's Perce?" she asked.

"A long time," Annabeth mocked. "It's been like ten years! I haven't seen you since you got married!"

"Actually it's been nine." Hayley's dad said. Annabeth turned to glare at him. Then she noticed Hayley and I.

"What's up with the hood." she asked.

"Tell her Alec." Hayley said. I just simply put my hood down and stepped out of the shadows, reveling my red eyes and soon-to-be-sparkly-skin. I stepped out of the shade, and nothing happened. I held out my arms in front of me. Nothing. I wasn't even glowing!

"What's wrong?' Hayley asked.

"I-I'm not," I replied.

"Alec what's wrong?" she said getting worried now.

"I'm supposed to at _least _glow in the sun! I yelped.

"Step over the camp border," Hayley suggested. "Go down the hill, away from us."

I took one step down the hill, and I began to sparkle again. I sighed with relief.

"What the Hades?" Annabeth and Hayley's parents exclaimed.

"That's what's up with the hood." Hayley replied calmly.

"Um, I'm kind of a vampire." I told them, hanging my head.

"An empousai?" Hayley's dad asked.

"No death-breath, he a vampire" Annabeth replied.

"Why did you bring him here?" Hayley's dad asked.

"Cause he's also a demigod." Hayley replied. By now, a crowd had gathered, all talking and pointing at me.

"Come on Alec," Hayley replied stiffly, walking over and grabbing my hand, pulling me over the border again. I instantly quit sparkling and I walked along with her, not protesting that she still held my hand. A boy who looked about Hayley's age was standing at the railing. He had olive toned skin and black hair with dark brown eyes. I recognized him immediately. Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" Hayley yelled. He looked over at us and smiled.

"Hayley!" He yelled, running to meet us. I dropped Hayley's hand and motioned for her to go. She ran up and hugged her brother. He squirmed out of it and she play-slapped him on the hand. He rolled his eyes. She started to talk to Jeremy and pointed at me.

**(an: Alec's tuning her out for privacy) **He just nodded and she smiled.

"Alec!" she called. I looked up again and she motioned for me to come say hi. I walked over, but only took about three steps before I noticed that something was _very _wrong. In the distance, I could see that an archer had a bow at the ready, and it was pointed at me. He let the arrow go and I just stepped out of its path. But the arrow moved too. The arrow was following me.

"No!" Hayley yelled, jumping in front of me. I pushed her out of the way, and she shook her head.

"No." she said again. She tapped her bracelet and it spun out into a shield, which took the arrow directly in the center.

"Dammit Hayley!" the archer yelled, running up to us. "It's a _monster._"

"No, it's a demigod, Kyle." she replied. I growled, low in my throat. Hayley turned and put a hand on my chest. I quit growling, but still glared at archer.

"A monster!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I'm only a monster if I chose to be one." I replied quietly.

"Come on, Alec. Let's go see Perce." Hayley said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Kyle. We walked, hand in hand until we reached the beach. There, a man who looked as old as Annabeth and Hayley's parents. He had jet black hair and tan skin, and was wearing a pair of shorts and the same orange shirt as everyone else.

"Percy!" Hayley yelled. He turned and smiled, his green eyes lighting up. Then he saw me, and the waves sped up, his smile fading. Getting taller and faster with each crash.

"Calm down, Uncle." Hayley said dismissively. He turned back to Hayley and said something in a different language. Hayley answered back in the same language. I was totally lost. Percy turned toward me and laughed at my puzzled expression.

"Alec, parli altre lingue oltre a italiano e inglese?" Hayley asked in Italian.

"Sì, io parlo spagnolo, tedesco, arabo e alcuni" I replied back in Italian.

"Molto Buono" she replied. Her dad appeared in the shadows next to the beach.

"Lei parla italiano, Alec?" He said.

"Sì" I replied. Hayley's dad nodded and started talking to Hayley in the same language that she and Percy had been talking in earlier, but she held up her hand and simply said.

"Δεν ξέρει ελληνικά" Her father nodded and noticed Percy, who was standing next to Hayley. (He doesn't know Greek)

"Hey Percy." he said, and disappeared into the shadows he was standing in. Hayley just rolled her eyes.

"Be right back. Try not to get anyone killed." Hayley said, disappearing too. That left Percy and I.

"So…." Percy said. "What's up with the purple eyes?" I gasped. My eyes were bright red when we left Volterra.

"What do you mean? My eyes are red." I just simply said.

"No, they're purple. With little flecks of gold." He said slowly, like I was dumb.

"Don't mess with me. It's not good if my eyes are purple. Unless I left my blue contacts in from a day ago, they should be bright red." I said. Percy was really scaring me.

"Why would you have red eyes?" Percy asked.

"No reason." I said, running away at vampire speed. Thankfully _that _still worked.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" Percy yelled. I ignored him, and kept running until I reached the large farmhouse. I started to look for Hayley. I walked around the huge porch, listening for Hayley.

"He just disappeared after I told him his eyes where purple." A voice said. I panicked, knowing it was Percy.

"Well did he say why?" Another voice-Annabeth- asked. I could tell that they were walking around the corner to where I was. So, I simply sat down, put my head in my hands. They walked around the corner and stopped short.

" How did you disappear?" Percy asked. I peeked one -apparently purple- eye out from underneath my hand.

"I ran." I said "I also need to talk to Hayley. Where is she?"

"In the Living Room, but-" Percy started but stopped as I ran around them to the house. I walked into the main room, and there was Hayley, sitting on the couch with Kyle.

"We'll work it out Hayley." He said, before kissing her. I kind of just stood there, letting it happen. Then I started growling, getting louder and louder until Kyle got up and pulled his bow.

"Alec?" He asked. Hayley gasped and turned.

"Alec- I-I can e-explain." she was weeping.

"I should never had gone with you. Jane would still be happy and Aro wouldn't have wanted to kill me. Goodbye Hayley." I growled, before calmly walking past Kyle, and out the door.

"UGH!" I yelled so loud that it echoed. I ran up the hill and smiled as I started to sparkle in the sunlight, I pulled up my hood and ran into the city to the airport.

I was going home.

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong>

**please review and tell me if something doesn't make sense. Or it is waaay too OOC. Or Mary-Sue-ish.**

**If you review you have a choice of becoming a demigod. Please PM me your**

**-choice of godly parent.**

**-what you look like (or want to look like)**

**- age **

**- name (real or fake. [but no super fake names like "Jose Jalapeño"])**

**Love Always, **

**Cali (of Jalapeño) **

**Italian to English**

"Alec, parli altre lingue oltre l'italiano e l'inglese?" Hayley asked in Italian.

"**Alec, do you speak any other languages besides Italian and English?"**

"Si, Parlo spagnolo, tedesco, e alcuni Arabi" I replied back.

**Yes, I speak Spanish, German, and some Arabic.**

"Molto Buono" she replied.

**Very Good.**

"Si parli italiano, Alec?" He asked.

**You speak Italian, Alec?**

"Si"

**Yes.**


	10. Adrian: He What!

****+LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Twilight. I don't own Pj&O either. Or Green Day.**

But I do own Hayley! Yeah! (Fake crowd in the background)

* * *

><p><strong>HAYLEY<strong>

"Alec!" I called, motioning for him to come over and meet Jeremy. He took three steps in our direction before stopping and staring, eyes wide toward the commons area. I followed his gaze to see that Kyle Rhoades, son of Apollo, had shot a tracking arrow at Alec.

"No!" I screeched, tapping my shield bracelet and jumping in front of Alec. He pushed me out of the way, and I quickly moved back in front of him.

"_No._" I said again. The arrow hit my shield with a loud pang, and I smoothly pulled it out, broke it and glared at Kyle as he ran up.

A little something on Kyle Rhoades.

He's 15; with the trademark Apollo kid looks. Blonde hair, blue sparkly eyes. His twin sister, Christine, is my best friend. He asked me out once, and I turned him down. That didn't stop him from kissing me every time I saw him again though. Jason told me once, after he kissed me _last_ year for the billionth time, that if he ever did it again, I could practically murder him. He's just like every guy at camp that likes me. Flirty. Obnoxious. I've dropped hints and slapped him so hard that Artemis would be proud over how much I hate a boy.

"Dammit Hayley!" he growled "It's a _monster._" I sighed through my nose. Yes, Alec was a vampire, but would _any _right-minded demigod be walking hand in hand with a _monster?_ Alec started growling menacingly, which really wasn't helping his case.

I put a hand on his chest and he quit growling but still glared at Kyle.

"He's a Demigod, Kyle." I stated slowly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was

"A monster." He said in the same tone. I'll have to slap him later.

(THIS IS A TIME WARP. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS)

* * *

><p>I was bawling my eyes out. I heard Alec's loud cry of frustration. My sadness quickly turned to anger. I saw red. I turned to Kyle, ready to just murder him.<p>

"You." I growled. I could feel my crown on my head, which is what it did when I got really mad. It was kind of like Grandfather Hades' helm of darkness, but to a lesser extent. Kyle whimpered and flinched back. I pulled my knife and got my shield out. I knocked Kyle over the head with it before he could register what happened. I wasn't going to kill him, but I was going to make him wish he was dead when I was done with him. I used my knife, and carefully shaved all of his "beautiful" blonde hair and left him bald. I then took out a permanent marker, and marked all over his face, head and arms. I took a couple pictures and put one in the Attic, writing 'Don't mess with Hayley' on the back. The other one went in the fireplace. I stabbed my knife next to him in the couch. I quickly shadow traveled to the Hades cabin. I arrived in the kitchen, and fell to the black marble floor. I saw, through blurry tearful eyes, that both Dakota and Adrian, sons of Hades had bent to help me up. I sobbed and noticed that Cole and Layla were missing.

Alec, Come back. I thought, before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>ADRIAN DARTE<strong>

Dakota, my twin brother, sat on the couch, watching some horror movie and laughing. I rolled my eyes, and laughed as a "zombie" ate the main character. Suddenly, a very loud yell came from outside. Dakota stopped, mid-laugh and quickly sent Cole Brone and Layla Tala out to investigate. We waited a couple minutes, before grabbing our swords and heading towards the door. We made to the kitchen and saw the shadows bend themselves into the shape of a person. Hayley Di Angelo, our niece; who was exactly the same age, fell to her knees and began sobbing. Dakota and I looked at each other before kneeling to help Hayley up. She looked up and focused on my face.

"Alec." she sobbed "Come back." We watched as she slumped down on the floor, unconscious.

"Dude, who's Alec?" Dakota asked. I just shrugged as Layla burst through the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Adrian, you got-gotta see this." she huffed. Layla reached out and grabbed my arm and she pulled me to the big house. In the living room, there was a bald and graphitized Kyle Rhoades, with a large bump on his head. I immediately knew Hayley had busted him up, because her imperial gold knife stuck out of the couch. I pulled it out and held it up to Kyle's throat.

"What did you do?" I growled. No one messes with Hayley. _No One. _

"I kissed her and her little monster boyfriend saw and he left." He sneered. I growled and punched him in the nose so hard I could hear the crunch. Kyle hissed in pain and straightened his nose quickly, tilting his head back so it wouldn't bleed too badly.

"Kyle Rhoades, never in my life have I ever hated a demigod so much. But you take the cake. You ever look at Hayley again, and I will break more than just your nose." I vowed.

"Have fun with that, freak." He muttered. I stepped forward to break his jaw, but Layla grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Layla stepped forward and slammed her elbow into Kyle's stomach, making his eyes fly open. She forced him to look in her eyes and she repeated a curse I've only ever used once.

"Kyle Rhoades, ξέρω τι είναι αυτό που φοβάστε. Σας κατάρα, γιος του Απόλλωνα, για να δείτε όλες φοβάστε μέχρι να μάθουν το μάθημά σας." she growled. Kyle eyes looked somewhere faraway, and he started sobbing like the child he really was. Layla pulled my elbow again and we ran out of the big house, leaving a sobbing Kyle on the couch and a stunned Percy, Annabeth, and Nico in the doorway. We got back to the Hades cabin and I noticed Cole and Dakota had picked Hayley up and moved her to the bunk room. We walked in and Dakota and Cole looked up and I saw the horror in their eyes. Then I heard it. It was faint, but it was there. A buzzing kind of sound in my ear. Hayley was- was…

"No!" Layla gasped, starting to cry. "Why?"

"We have to tell Nico. And then we gotta find Alec Volturi and kick his ass." Cole said solemnly, in all his New-Yorker accent glory. We all just nodded, and Layla started crying harder.

"We also have to wake Hayley up and find out where this fucker's from" Dakota growled.

"I can help you with that." A new voice said. We turned quickly to see Nico Di Angelo in the doorway.

"My little girl….." he whispered sadly.

"Can you help us, Nico?" I asked.

"Of course I can, Adrian. I know everywhere Hayley went by shadow travel." he said, pulling out a small notebook. Written in his sloppy handwriting, it said:

* * *

><p><em>From- To<em>

_First Legion- The Plaza_

_The Plaza- Big Ben_

_Big Ben- Rome, Italy_

_Rome- Volterra Castle_

_Volterra Castle- Volterra Castle_

_Volterra Castle- Quebec_

_Quebec- Camp-Half Blood_

* * *

><p>"So Alec should be in Vortella Castle?" Dakota asked as he read over my shoulder.<p>

"Dyslexic Dakota, it says Volterra." Layla giggled, using her old nickname for him.

"Whatever!" Dakota huffed.

"But yes Alec is in Volterra Castle. But, since Volterra is a Vampire City, I have to go with you." Nico sighed.

"Hey, at least you get to kick his sparkly ass." Cole added.

"Yeah…." he replied.

"So? We gonna go kick ass or what?" Layla asked.

We grabbed our stygian iron swords, or in Layla's case, knife and bow with stygian iron tipped arrows. Nico spread his hands, and black helms, black breastplates, and black shields with a white skeletal head stamped on the middle appeared on the bunk next to Hayley's.

"Everybody loaded up?" Nico asked.

"Yep. Grab on my arm everyone, and don't let go. We be shadow-travelin'" Nico said in a fake ghetto accent.

"Okay Mobsta' Zombie." Cole replied in his similar accent. We all grabbed Nico's arm, and he closed his eyes, concentrating; and we were pulled into the shadows, heading for Italy.

I, for one, was intent on kicking this Alec's ass. Hayley was pining, dying a slow death, because of him.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Gasp! Hayley's DYING?<strong>

**Why am i killing Hayley?**

**To the reviewer who wish-ith to adopt this story: I sorry but no. You can, however give me ideas via PM and thus help me write it.**

**PERCY JACKSON'S BIRTHDAY IS ON THURSDAY!**

**I'm making blue cupcakes with a green trident on top for me and Percy's twin sister Cheyenne. (Her birthday's the exact same day.) I'm going to ask the school to announce it. :P**

**Please review and tell me if something doesn't make sense. Or it is waaay too OOC. Or Mary-Sue-ish.**

**Love Always, **

**Cali (of Jalapeño) **


	11. Hayley: Nightmares

****+LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Twilight. I don't own Pj&O either. **But I do own Hayley! Yeah! (Fake crowd in the background)

**HAYLEY**

Darkness. That's all there was. With A- him- it had been colorful, beautiful. Now all I could see was the darkness.

_He'll come back. _A hopeful part of my mind whispered.

_**No he won't. **_A different voice said. I cringed internally, knowing the voice. Artemis. My vision changed, going from the endless darkness to a grainy picture of a group of young girls in the woods.

The one in the lead, a girl who looked about twelve with auburn hair and yellowish eyes, stepped forward.

_**Hayley Di Angelo, I ask you once more. Will you take the pledge, as your mother did, and become an eternal maiden? **_She asked. I chewed my lip, remembering the last time this happened. I had been 14, and totally bored with Roman life. Not 16 and heartbroken. I almost took the pledge, but I had gotten this feeling it wouldn't end well.__The feeling was gone now.

_I-I don't know, Lady Artemis. _I answered.

_**You have until the winter solstice to decide, before you will be forced to choose. Don't wait forever, Hayley. I leave you now. **_She warned, before the image changed again. A dream. I was in one of the blood red cloaks of the Volturi's highest guard. I ran down the corridor to the Throne Room. As the ornate double doors were shoved open, I saw a horrible scene. I could see a large fight going on. Mom was zapping Volturi guard and keeping them back with Aegis, her shield. Dad was raising wave after wave of the dead and scaring some Vampires away with the shadowy darkness he emanated. Cole and Dakota, dressed in black armor, were fighting back to back. Layla was crying and tending to a injured person. Adrian.

"Layla," he croaked "Go. Shadow travel away and get help."

"B-but Adri-" She blubbered

"DO IT!" he yelled. He got up, stumbling and was quickly bitten by a vampire. The vampire turned and I caught who it was.

Me.

I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. And guess who it was sitting on my bed? Kyle, in all his sneering, bald glory.

"Bad dream, Hayley?" He laughed. Anger swelled up inside of me. I balled my fists and glared at him.

"Get out of _my _cabin." I growled. Kyle gave me a reproachful tut-tut, and I lunged at him to get him to back off.

"Hey! Whether you like it or no-" Kyle eyes filled with absolute terror. He screamed and fell to the ground and started to cry.

"No! Mom come back! Please don't leave me! Mommy!" he wailed. It was getting painful to watch so I shadow traveled to the nearest movie theater and watched the new _Transformers. _I knew what I had to do. I had to beat dad to Volterra before the fight I saw broke out. I had a horrible feeling it was too late, though.

**An: **

**Sorry for taking so long! School's started back up and I've been so busy with Marching Band and all….**

**But anyhow, I would like it very much if you read my other story, which involves me and my friends (who are secretly demigods!)**

**Please review and tell me if something doesn't make sense. Or it is waaay too OOC. Or Mary-Sue-ish.**

**Love Always, **

**Cali (of Jalapeño) **


	12. Adrian: The Battle Begins

THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!

Adrian

The blackness that had surrounded the Hades cabin and transported us to England receeded. Nico had decided on the way to stop at a hotel to plan. We ducked into an alley and took off our armor. We were in Bristol, England, and looking for a hotel. Finally a respectable looking hotel, a Hilton, could be seen looming over the shops and streets around it. Nico snapped his fingers, and the shadows weaved us duffel bags, in which we stored the armor. We kept walking toward the Hilton, and as we passed I bumped into someone who proceeded to knock me over. "Oh, excuse me." The woman said in a heavy british accent. I looked up, and I saw a flash of gold hair. HAYLEY.  
>"Hayley?" I asked suspiscious. The woman looked up, and I noticed bright blue eyes, pale skin, and that gold hair again. "No, you must be mistaken, my name is Emma." she replied, her accent gone. I grabbed her arm, and hauled her towards Nico. "Nico! It's Hay-!" But I couldn't finish my sentence because I was pulled into the shadows again, but unwilligly this time.<p>

And I was forced into going along for the ride.

Hayley

Here I was, minding my own business, trying to stop WAR, and I run into Adrian and take him with me to Italy. Not my best plan. We stepped out of the shadows into beautiful Florence. Adrian, though, looked like he was contemplating killing me. "Hayley! What the Hades? Where are we? And if you say Italy so help me gods!" He ranted. I sighed and waited for him to finish. "Are you done?" I asked as he paused to take in his surroundings. I had shadow travelled into my hotel room, which just so happened to have a wonderful view of the large churches and old streets. Here, I had set up my room to look like the one HE had. The large ornate A picture, the red and gold bedspread. Adrian looked around the room before answering "Is this his- his room?" He asked, incredolous. I nodded sadly. It just wasn't the same as his room. The bedspread didn't smell like his Honey-Sun-Novacaine-Cologne. And trust me, that was one hard-to-make combo.  
>"Why Hayley? You only knew him for a day or two."<br>"A week."I whispered.  
>"And you've decided to love him?" Adrian continued.<br>"Yes. Because if I don't, you'll die. Layla, dead; Cole, Dead. Kota, Dead."  
>"What? What do you mean?" He asked.<br>"I mean that if you don't help me find him and convince him that I still love him, a War Amongst Us will begin."

Adrian

What Hayley was saying, it was impossible. Not another war. Not after what happened to Reyna...  
>It couldn't happen. And according to Hayley, I could prevent it from doing so. That's what decided it for me. "Okay I'll help you, but we need to move fast. Your dad's gonna be furious that you took me." I sighed.<br>"Great!" Hayley said, grabbing a duffel bag I hadn't seen before. She grabbed my arm, and again we were sucked into the shadows.

Alec

Nothingness. That's what I felt as I was thrown into the dungeons, awaiting my trial for treachery. I sat there, in the corner of my otherwise empty cell, as Jane was forced into torturing me for answers. I couldn't feel it, of course, but I sat and stared at the floor. She eventually gave up, and left. Leaving me in my own personal hell, guarded by none other than Edward Cullen. He had joined up after it was deemed impossible for him to kill himself. Or get himself killed. "I know how you feel, Alec." he murmured. I hissed at him in reply.  
>"I'm sorry about your Hayley, but don't worry, she can't be far behind you." He said. "What do you mean?" I thought. "From your memory, it looks like she was being forced to kiss that human. Not willingly. Can't you see she's pushing him away?" He asked. I thought back to that day. Hayley HAD been pushing him away. I got up suddenly. And began trying to break out. "NO ALEC!" Edward roared. "Let me out! I've made a mistake!" I shot back.<br>"Alec calm down. Hayley CAN'T BE FAR BEHIND YOU." He said as Hayley and a dark haired boy appeared out of the shadows. "Alec!" Hayley blubbered, running to hug me as she stepped out of the shadows. "Hayley." I sighed. I could tell Edward was chuckling, and I threw him a smile from Hayley's shoulder.  
>The moment was so happy. So, right in every way. Until I turned, and saw Hayley's friend fall to the grounnd in utter pain. Jane. "Oh, how I adore happy endings. For me." Aro laughed. I went full-on protection mode, Crouching in front of Hayley, a low buzz making its way into a loud growl in my chest. "Adrian!" Hayley cried as he screamed, writhing and twisting like a snake. I pushed my power toward him, and he lay there, finally still. "Let us go, Aro. You let Elezar go without problems." I hissed.<br>"Oh, but I'm afraid that can't happen, Alec. You see, you are the single most important weapon in my army. You can never leave. I'm sure Chelsea will take care of that for you. Chelsea!" Aro yelled. A horrible realization dawned on me, but before I could say anything, Edward pounced at Hayley, and I was restrained by Felix and Demitri. "No! Hayley get your friend and go! Get out of here!" I yelled, struggling to get out. Felix grabbed me by the neck and cut off my unnessacery air supply. "No Alec. I won't leave you." Hayley said, and she began chanting in Greek and Latin. A dark crown apppeared on her head, and she gained full armor and a sword. She caught Edward on the arm, and he dissapated into dust. Immeadiatly I knew it was the wrong move to make. Felix let my neck go, and I jumped to Hayley, just as Jane shot her gift to Hayley. Pain. Immense and unrelenting. It was the venom all over again. I couldn't think. I could barely breathe, and the breath I gained was wasted in my screaming. I could see Jane, focusing hard, not caring it was me. Hayley and her friend joined hands, grabbed my arm and we were pulled into the shadows. The pain was gone. We ended up in Bristol. A place I knew well. My village's ruins were near. "We've got to find Nico. He'll try to launch an attack if we don't." Adrian said.  
>"Here's a coin." Hayley said as she flipped him a gold coin. Adrian went to a public bathroom, and the door locked with an audible click. "Hayley... We need to hide. Where no one could ever find us. I know a place that's good, but the family won't like me or you." I said urgently. "We will. But we need to wait for Adrian to finish telling Nico not to go to Italy to kill you..." she trailed off. As if on cue, Adrian walked out of the bathroom, and over to us.<br>"Good news, Nico said he won't attack." Adrian said.  
>"Bad news: He's already in Volterra." <p>


	13. Cole: And We Kill Some Bloodsuckers

Nico

Adrian disappeared. My peramiters on shadow travel told me that Hayley took him to Volterra. I instantly shadow travelled there, and we set out looking for her. Layla went one way with Cole, and Dakota and I went toward the small square of shops. A cloaked figure walked calmly past.  
>"Have you seen my sister?" I asked.<br>The person stopped and smiled a dazzling smile and shook their head.  
>"Oh, Okay." Dakota said, pulling me away to an alley and slapping me hard across the face.<br>"It's one of them!" He hissed as I rubbed my jaw.  
>"Yes Dakota, that person was Italian. Is that okay with you?" I said slowly, hoping he would understand.<br>"But the Italians are so weird!" He whined, playing along.  
>"Hey! I'm Italian!" I growled. "Oh..." Dakota said, effectively ending our "conversation"<br>Just then, I got an Iris Message from Adrian. "Nico! Don't attack. Hayley's with us. And she's not dying anymore because her boyfriend's with us... And he's going to be killed, Hayley too. Unless you take them to Olympus and hide them there for awhile. The vampires in Italy will be looking for them." Adrian explained.  
>"Ok I won't attack... but... I'm in Volterra. Don't worry though I'm leaving with everyone else right now." I said, and cut the connection. I heard a menacing growl from behind me. Dakota yelped and I heard him draw his sword. I whipped around, only to see the same person from before. Suddenly Dakota fell, screaming, not bleeding or phisically injured. Then I felt it. Horrible burning pain. It was like fire was licking up my insides and roasting off my skin. I screamed, and the dark alley brought forth skeletal Roman Legionaires. "Help!" I croaked, pointing a shaking finger at the person. They marched forward, drawing Gladius after Gladius. The pain stopped as the Vampire focused on the Legionaires. I drew my sword, and advanced ahead of all the Legionaires. The pain began again, but I steeled myself against it. The shadows drew to me, Creating an aura of nothingness. "Who're you?" The Vampire, a girl, yelped as the Legionaires halted. "Nico Di Angelo, Lutinent to Lord Hades, God of Shadow-Travel." I rasped, the pain making it hard to breathe. (AN: Jane's been a bee-otch lately...) "Jane Volturi. Your sister," she spat "has taken my brother, Alec, away to her fantasy land. I will find her and kill her"  
>"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" I roared, killing her on the spot.<br>"Let's move, Nico, I have a feeling Jane wasn't alone." Dakota said. I nodded, and Dakota grabbed my arm, and off we went in darkness to find Cole and Layla.

Cole

"Have you seen my sister around?" Layla asked another Italian that hurried past.  
>"No." He replied, and hurried off to the shops. I pulled Layla into an alley.<br>"We'd do good to just stay here until Nico comes and finds us. It's not a big city, but it'll be hard to look for him when there's bloodsuckers crawling all over the place." I whispered. "I know, but this alley isn't going to help. It's so dark I can barely see." she whispered back. We walked about 3 steps into daylight, only to be pulled back into the alley, cold hands clapped over our mouths. "Hmmm, D'you think we got enough bait, 'Lix? Or too much?" A woman's voice mused.  
>"I do not know how many it will take to get the girl. But, Heidi, I think we should let Alec go. The poor kid hasn't been happy." 'Lix' said, only to be followed by a slap. "Master," Heidi growled "Wants bait. Master will kill the girl." "Yes Heidi. No, Heidi. Love you too, Heidi." Lix mumbled sarcastically.<br>"Don't get smart with me, Felix. Now, let's decide who to kill." Heidi hissed.  
>"Hmm... why don't why ask?" Felix suggested.<br>"You! Boy! Who does Hayley Di Angelo like more, you or the girl?" Heidi growled, picking me up by my shirt. "I'm not telling." I said defiantly.  
>"You'll tell. I'll suck you dry. Then you'll be dead and I'll take the girl." Heidi growled, shaking me so hard I couldn't see straight. "Cole! Tell her or I will!" Layla cried, from Felix's hold. "No! Layla get yourself out! I'll go." I said, hoping she caught my meaning. "I won't leave you!" Layla said as the shadows thickened, and lightning flashed, stunning Heidi on the spot. "Thalia! Help me get these two down. That stunning won't last long." Nico said from his spot in the shadows.<br>"I can't. I'll keep stunning them until they vaporize." Thalia said as lightning stunned Felix, who had let go of Layla. Layla ran forward and stabbed her knife in Heidi's arm, killing her. Which made her drop me, ending with me landing down hard on my wrist. I heard the crack and pain shot up my hand. "Oh, shit! Thals, you got any Nectar?" Nico asked. Thalia nodded, and handed Nico nectar as Layla stabbed Felix.  
>"Here, hold on to this until we get back to camp. I would set your wrist, but I'm no Apollo camper." He said, handing me it.<br>"I have to wait until we gather Hayley and Adrian or can I shadow travel myself home?" I asked. "Hmm, ok. I'm giving you the power to shadow travel back to camp in one travel." Nico replied.  
>And as energy surged through me, Nico and the others disappeared at the same time I did.<p>

Layla

We arrived back in Bristol, in the hotel room. Hayley sat there on the edge of my bed, her head on a guy's shoulder, watching TV. Adrian was sleeping on the bed. "You." Nico growled at the guy. The guy looked up, and quickly looked back down. "This is him?" I asked. He didn't look like a bad guy, but he did look like a vampire.  
>"Yes." Dakota whispered behind me. "Don't wanna answer me? I'll kill you!" Nico said, seething "Mr. Di Angelo," Alec whispered, loud enough for me to hear. "You're going to wake your daughter up."<br>"I don't care!" Nico yelled, waking Hayley up.  
>"Y-you don't CARE about me?" Hayley said sleepily. "Of course I do, Hayley, but I don't care about Alec. I don't want you too together." he said. Alec just scooted closer to Hayley.<br>"You've killed my sister and my friends. You owe me enough to let me prove that I love Hayley." Alec said, glaring at Nico, his dark red eyes hardening. "How did you know?" Nico joked. "Master Marcus called. Which means they know where I am. We need to move. I've already withdrawn all the money I can, and cut up my credit cards. I also smashed my phone into dust." Alec said.  
>"Master Marcus?" Dakota asked.<br>"One of the kings I used to be forced to serve under." He replied.  
>"Forced?" I asked. "WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" Alec yelled, jumping up. That's when I heard it. The footsteps that were flying up the stairway that was closest to our room. I grabbed my duffel bag and Cole's. Adrian jumped up, his duffel bag and Hayley's backpack with him. The room filled with shadows as Alec picked Hayley up easily, and the door burst open. But before the vampires could register what had happened, we were travelling in the darkness to Camp-Half Blood.<p>

Alec had some explaining to do. 


	14. Alec: The Best and Worst

Nico

The second we arrived at Camp Half Blood, Alec's eyes changed from dark red to purple. He still had the bruise-like marks, but his eyes weren't so creepy. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up to the Big House, with the rest of the Hades cabin and Hayley trailing behind. It was a procession of sorts, the midnight armor imeadiatly told the campers we passed where we had been. We got in the door, and I shoved Alec down on the nearest couch. "Continue." I hissed. "Where should I start?" He asked innocently. "Since you became a vampire would be good." Layla chimed in.  
>"Ok so... When I was 15, I was burned at the stake with Jane for being a witch. Master Aro, err Aro," he began, stumbling over Master. "Came to save us, as he knew we had gifts."<br>"As I burned, I wanted nothing but to escape the pain. So my gift is total sensory deprivison. Jane, however, wished the pain she felt onto the ones inflicting it. Her gift, as I would assume you have felt, was causing pain. Burning, relentless pain."  
>"Then why would you be more important?" Cole asked.<br>"Because I could make everyone in this camp still as a stone. Not dead, but temporary shells of human beings." Alec continued morbidly "Jane could only incapacitate one of you. She'd be dead before anyone else felt the pain."  
>"Go on." I said. "Chelsea, or Charmion, makes family bonds and ties either weak or strong. She made mine strongest, so I only felt defiant when she was not around. Eventually it was permanent, at least, for all practical reasons. Being in Italy made me never want to leave. I had no clue how tricked I was. I could have been a free man! A nomad or hell, a Cullen!" Alec yelled.<br>"I should have been free long ago. But now, as Aro sees Hayley as bait to bring me back, you have no choice but to kill me and end this." He finished quietly.  
>"No! Alec, I won't let you. I just got you back." Hayley whimpered. That's when I saw it. The thing that had been between them all along. True Love.<p>

But convicing Aphrodite of it was yet another fight to face.

Hayley

Alec. Wanting to kill himself for the good of my life. But he'd have Hades to pay if he tried. As we walked out of the Big House, I jumped him, hugging him hard.  
>"You won't leave me, right?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. He just sighed and kissed my forehead. "If it means saving you." He sighed. I hugged him tighter, shaking my head against his chest. "Awh!" squealed an Aphrodite girl as she passed, earning a hiss from Alec. "Let's go to the Pavilion. Lunch is starting." I said as the conch shell blew. And together we walked hand in hand to lunch.<p>

Alec

I knew we had to kill Chelsea. I couldn't be a part of it, though. Me anywhere near the girl was dangerous, and I knew Aro knew that. It was only a matter of time before I would be forced into service again. Hell, Aro'd probably be the one make me kill Hayley. He seemed fine killing Didyme. I was of most importance, apparantly. I would much rather die than let Hayley. "What's wrong? Hayley asked. We were still sitting in the Pavilon, even though it was deserted. "It's nothing." I reassured her, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Uh-huh." She said saracastically.  
>"Wanna go to the lake? I can infinately hold my breath." I asked, poking her cheek lightly. "Nope. I was thinking we could sit here forever. I'm kidding. Let's go to the lake." I kissed her on her cheek and she smiled, kissing me back. "Lovebirds need to be cooled off!" A rough voice called, and about 20 demigods clambered out from the bushes surrounding the Pavilon. They hoisted Hayley up on their shoulders, and tried to pick me up. I balanced my center of gravity, making it impossible for anyone to pick me up.<br>"I'll walk thanks." I said smoothly as the two campers tried again and again to pick me up.  
>"You sissies! Out of my way!" The same rough voice boomed, belonging to a overly muscled girl, who also attemped to pick me up. She also failed. "Why can't I pick you up!" She growled.<br>"Clarisse! He's a monster!" A voice I reconized well. Kyle. I snarled, causing everyone but Kyle to step back 4 feet.  
>"He's not a monster!" Layla called from the crowd. "Shut up, Deathie!" Another voice hissed. "No. I'm tired of being looked at weird just because dad'll take your souls someday. He's the god of DEATH. Get over it, you'll die eventually. Except for Alec, of course." Layla ranted, trailing off at the end.<br>"So he's a god?" Some girl asked. I shook my head, laughing out loud. I darted to the demigod holding Hayley up still. "Put her down." I seethed. He jumped so hard she fell from his shoulders, even though I caught her, I was a little miffed.  
>"You. dropped. Hayley". I snarled. The demigod looked up, and he looked just like-like, Aro. I backed up so fast, I bumped into Kyle. "What's wrong, bloodsucker? Kid too sweet-smellin for you? Or is does he remind you of your leech sister?" He laughed. I snarled, and pounced on Kyle. I had him pinned, and easily could have killed him. "Alec, No!" Hayley screeched, throwing her arms around me. I snarled but let her pull me away. "I'll kill you! My sister was more of a person than you will ever be!" I yelled at Kyle, before slinging Hayley on my back (AN: Eddie Cullen moment anyone?) and taking off in the direction of the cabins. I jumped the porch, and set Hayley down on the railing. "I have to go hunt." I said. "No. I'm not letting you leave by yourself." she said firmly. "Please." I begged. I was going to kill someone if I couldn't hunt!  
>"Nope." "B-"<br>"No.  
>"An-"<br>"Noooooo" she giggled. I sighed through my nose and rolled my eyes. "Fiiiine..." I sighed. "Good Vampire Boyfriend!" she laughed, and hugged me. "Can I freak out some campers?" I asked, darting in, grabbing my cloak and red contacts.. I slipped it on, and put up the hood, put in the contacts. "Yes, come on... We'll freak out campers together." She agreed.

And we enjoyed scaring campers.

I still had to kill Chelsea, Aro, and maybe even Caius.  
>And it wouldn't be easy. <p>


End file.
